The Plan
by SweetDreamer215
Summary: A few months after Sarah had beaten the Labyrinth there is an odd feeling stirring. The telling of what happens between the Labyrinth and the Return to Labyrinth.


She had ultimately defeated his labyrinth, a spoiled little girl not even past the age of sixteen. All to save her little brother that she whished away to the goblins. He did it all for her though. She wanted a villain to go up against, he became the most formidable. She wanted her brother taken away, he did so with out complaint; she wanted her brother back, he gave her a chance and a choice, between all her dreams coming true, or having her little brother. She wanted to have an adventure, and he gave her one greater then she could ever have. He gave her everything she wanted and more. Everything he did he did for her. He moved the stars for no one (1), yet he found himself willing to try for her.

She loved the Labyrinth book she was given and he made one just for her, and it helped keeping some of the neighbors away (and annoying telemarketers). His kingdom was great, even before the Labyrinth was built, the Goblin City was still his for he was, and always will be until he proclaims his heir, the Goblin King. He made her go threw trials and tribulations just as she wanted in the book, ultimately using it to defeat him. Ironic as it is, he was the one who gave it to her (in a sense). He did everything for her, and she defeated what she wanted to defeat and in the end defeated him, in more ways then one.

He looked at his kingdom, still buzzing about the news that the girl had defeated the Labyrinth, no one knew how she did, for the final battle was between him and the girl alone, but they all knew that the girl had no weapons. They assumed magic, and were correct in a way.

Hoggle became a prince…the prince of the land of stench; he continues to curse the Goblin King 'till this day. However, he is a little grateful to the rat called Jareth, because he could still see Sarah, the girl who defeated the Goblin King, and he was also allowed into the Labyrinth whenever. He wasn't alone in his ascension, Sir Didymus became a knight; well he already was, but worked for his talents further and helping out the kingdom. Ludo was Ludo; he was able to walk around now without being bitten or attacked. They also could visit Sarah, whenever she wanted to visit them, and she called them often, but time would pass and she grew older, they understood that humans can't believe in things as they were younger for so long, so as she grew older and called them less and less, they missed her.

Jareth would keep his word; she would no longer hear of the Goblin King or notice him. He did check up on her though.

It was only a few months after she defeated his labyrinth and he was slowly loosing his power over it. Every leaf, every stone, every life within the labyrinth's walls belongs to him. Yet he would destroy them all and build them all over again if it would bring her back. (2)

She felt a small caress touch her cheek; someone was with her watching over her, like a silent protector of some sorts. She gave a small twitch and a soft moan while opening her eyes. Her room was different then it was, all her toys were given to Toby now, or to charity, she had her room revamped for her age and to prove to herself and others that she grew up. It was noticeable that she wasn't as selfish as she was before. She looked around; she still had her Labyrinth book on her dresser drawer. She gave a small shiver, her window was open.

"Strange," she mumbled, "I closed it last night." She walked to the window and shut the door, not noticing the snowy white owl looking back at her cautiously. She walked out of her room to check on Toby, they had grown closer after the experience, but she still got annoyed at him. She saw him clutching Lancelot and quietly sleeping. Now Toby wouldn't sleep with out the bear, and Sarah was grateful that Lancelot went to a kind owner, one that would love him. She lovingly ran her hand down his face, she would protect him, like she had from the Goblin King, she would warn him of fairies and other things, like the labyrinth, that she experienced, she had grown up from it, and she would help Toby.

She slowly went back to her room. Jareth had noticed she hadn't grown physically but wonders mentally. He now had the perfect idea. He thought back to his castle. For what use is a kingdom to a king if he had no queen to share it with?(2) He now had an idea, his idea had entered before and now it would be perfect, he just needed the right way to get an annoyance off of his back.

He went in to young Toby's room and looked at the sleeping boy. A small crystal formed in his hand. Young Toby would be his heir, he would watch over they child. Sarah would be with him again one day, as it was prophesized. He would continue to watch over Sarah and Toby; however he would be truly in love with one and that one alone, the mortal girl who he had no power over. The only one to enter his labyrinth, the only one to beat it, they only one who could beat him. His plan would soon start into action.

Citations:

1: The song Within You "I move the stars for no one"

2: Small quote from the Jim Henson's Return to Labyrinth (manga format)


End file.
